Recuento de daños
by mundosentrelibros
Summary: one-shot, que pasa cuando Caroline se siente mal por acostarse con Klaus, no sabe a quien le contara, y terminara con su mejor amigo. Como saldran las cosas?. Es una escena posterior al 5x11


HOLA CHICAS(OS)!

Primero que nada le comento que es mi primer fic! Y en un one-shot

Segundo que AMO a Klaroline y los quiero ver juntos y esta una de mis escenas que sueño ver…

Tercero que también amo a Stefan y Caroline de amigos

RECUENTO DE DAÑOS

Care estaba confusa, se sentía mal, muy mal, ni a ella misma entendía por que demonios se había acostado con Klaus. Sí, le había gustado, ella lo había provocado y ella aun asi no entendía sus razones, todas le parecían tontas y sin sentido.

Ya habían pasado unas horas, Katherine había muerto, Elena se había ido, Bonnie no terminaba de comprender la muerte de esa bruja, Damon estaba con el corazón roto, Matt en las nubes por la visita de Rebekah, Ty la evitaba y ella a él para ser sinceros, Jeremy solo veía a Bonnie Stef no decía nada. Y ella solo pensaba en el estúpido, engreído, malvado y psicópata hibrido original, en él y en como la tocaba.

Le había ENCANTADO estar con él y por la primera hora después de estar con él todo iba bien, pero después todo se fue abajo y noto que se había acostado con el hombre mas malvado del mundo y había admitido que fuera de odiarle le amaba.

Estaba acostada en su dormitorio sola, y no podía dormir, pensó en llamar a Stefan pero no sabría que decir, luego a Elena o Bonnie y eso le dio mas miedo, se giro en la cama y grito haciendo una gran mueca de enojo, no sabia que hacer y no tenia con quien hablarlo.

_Volvió a pensar en Klaus amándola tan frenéticamente contra los arboles, destrozando su ropa y tocándola como nadie la había tocado se sintió mas culpable por haber tenido aquellos orgasmos, ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía ser tan malo al mismo tiempo?... _

KLAUS!-grito al final enojada.

Se paro y fue a mojarse la cara y no entendía nada, no quería ni pensarlo, su recuerdo mas placentero era el mas culposo.

Al final lo decidió, ella tenia que hablar con alguien, y nadie seria mejor que él. Tomo el celular busco en su agenda, y llamo.

-Stef?- Caroline no sabia que mas diría.

-Que paso Care?, es de madrugada, ¿paso algo?- se escuchaba dormido y un poco tomado.

-No. Nada.- hizo un pausa indecisa- Bueno si!

Stefan se preocupo un poco era muy tarde, Care no le llamaría tan tarde, no sin una buena razón.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… es… veras es que… es…

-Care, ya dilo que me asustas!

-Esta bien, es Klaus.

-¿Klaus? ¿Cómo? ¿Te hizo algo?- ahora si que estaba en pánico- donde estas?

-En mi dormitorio, pero esp…- la interrumpió

-Voy en camino, tranquila-

Caroline intento explicarle las cosas pero no lo logro, ella no quería asustarlo, estaba bien, bueno lo mejor que podía estar después de acostarse con Klaus por todo un bosque.

No pasaron ni 20 min cuando ya esta Stefan en su puerta, asustado y sin entender nada. La vio bien, sola, y bastante tranquila.

-Ok, mmm- estaba confuso- y Klaus?

-Bueno intente decirte que no pasaba nada de ese tipo, él no esta aquí, solo quería hablar contigo de mi dia de hoy

-Care, pero y eso que tiene que ver con Klaus?, el ni fue hoy

-De eso quiero hablarte, Klaus si fue hoy, lo vi- ya no sabia que decir- lo encontré mientras buscaba a Matt

-y?

-Es que soy una persona HORRIBLE, debes de odiarme!- vio la cara de Stefan y supo que no le entendía- hice algo que esta tan mal, no lo entiendo! En que pensaba?

- hey! Tranquila!, cuéntame seguro no es tan malo.

-OH! SI LO ES!- una pausa muy grande .

Se paro y camino viendo a su mejor amigo mas preocupado que un momento antes, como lo tomaría?, ella era una muy mala persona, pero, si alguien podía llegar a entenderla un poco o al menos no odiarla, ese seguro era Stefan!

-Ok.- respiro- ME ACOSTE CON KLAUS

Lo dijo y se sintió libre, por fin, ya salió de ella. Vio a su amigo intentando descifrar que pensaba, pero no se veía expresión alguna. Si que era mala, se sintió de un golpe en su cama y después de dejo Care hacia atrás.

-Lo se, me odias.

- Oye espera, no te odio, solo, ¿qué?, ósea, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿por qué?- estaba que no creía nada.

-Mmm, ok- ella no sabía que mas decir, mejor le dio tiempo a Stefan de entender.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas y los dos estaban mas tranquilos, aunque, ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero.

-BIEN!- respiro profundo- cuéntamelo, no quiero detalles innecesarios pero cuéntame.

-Ok, mira, yo buscaba a Matt, y luego llego…

Le conto todo lo que paso esa tarde, lo que causo que terminaran besándose y como el beso causo que terminaran sin camisa uno sobre otro por todo el bosque.

-DI ALGO!

-Yo?, mmm, ok- no salió nada mas de su boca después de que Care terminara su historia.

-Bien, es terrible, estoy tan, tan, ash, maldito él! Maldita yo!

-Care, primero que nada, no te odio y no eres una maldita, no te entiendo bien, y me confundi creía que lo odiabas.

-¿Cómo no me odias?, soy una terrible persona, deberías odiarme, todos lo harán, LO SE!

-Hey!, no me dejas terminar. Segundo, ¿en qué momento te empezó a gustar?, ¿desde cuándo?, quiero decir, no fue solo sexo por como dices que paso, tu sentías algo por él.

-NO SE!, es que lo veo y no lo veo tan malo, el puede ser mejor ¿sabes?, él me a mostrado lo humano en él, ni yo lo entiendo. Pensaba que lo odiaba, jamás lo había admitido, pero, no es tan malo, en el fondo aunque no lo creas aun tiene humanidad.

-Caroline, claro que lo se, si que se que te ama, se que a veces no es el ser malvado que aparente. No olvides que he pasado mas tiempo con el del que la gente recuerda, fue mi amigo, en ocaciones creo que aun lo es. Pero, ¿desde cuando tu lo quieres, amas?

-No, no lo se. Creo que cuando estábamos en Miss Mistyc Falls por primera vez me deje ver que no era tan malo, después cuando alejo a Ty, él jamás intento matarlo sabes, quería pero no lo hizo, entonces poco a poco se hizo mi amigo. Luego se fue de aquí, el no se despidió, no me dijo ni adiós, y yo creo que aunque no lo admitía note que le quería mas de lo que decía, y finalmente cuando volvió, nos salvo y dejo que Tyler regresar a mi- una pausa llego, no sabía como explicarlo- en ese momento algo que no me atrevía a admitir paso, no se bien que ni como, pero paso.

-Ok, ok, ok, pero, Care, tu seguías con Tyler. ¿Por qué?

-NO LO SE, llámame necia, pero de verdad quería a Tyler, aun lo quiero o bueno no se, es que el me dejo, siempre se iba, y Klaus siempre ha estado.

-Y hoy por fin lo dijiste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-MAL! MUY MAL!, pero, te prometo que no lo hare mas, y de cualquier modo el jamás volverá.

Stefan jamás la había visto tan afectada, incluso lloraba, ella se veía tan indefensa y confusa, jamás la vio así, ni cuando Tyler y Matt o cuando era humana y su hermano jugaba con ella. Se preocupo de verdad por ella, se sentía tan culpable, pobre de su mejor amiga.

-Mira, no debes de sentirte asi, tranquila, no eres mala, te acostaste con alguien que tus amigos no quieren, ¿y? no es tan grave, el contigo es diferente y le quieres. Ninguno de nosotros está libre de culpa- dijo intentando calmarla con un abrazo.

-Pero, Stef, no lo entiendes hice algo malo!

-No!, no fue algo que entienda por completo, pero no es malo.

Dejo de llorar, se paro y vio a su amigo a la cara para solo descubrir verdadero apoyo.

-Stef,- dijo entre susurros como no queriendo decirlo- lo amo.

-Ya lo note, Care.

-Y ya no esta, Stefan hice que se fuera!

-crei que no estaba en tus planes estar con él, no por ahora al menos.

- Y no lo esta, no soy tonta, pero después cuando esos planes pasen?, ¿qué hare?

-Duh!, piensa Care, PIENSA!, te prometió no volver, jamás dijo nada de que no podían habla, y mucho menos de que tu no lo podrías buscar a el- dijo en un tono de broma y burla que la alegro.

-Ay, Stefan!- sonando a una niña malcriada un poco molesta.

- Quien viera a CAROLINE FORBES, enamorada de KLAUS!, ver para creer.

Ya sin lagrimas ni pena, solo eran los mejores amigos de siempre.

-Ya solo me queda pensar en como decírselo a los demás- dijo un poco mas seria que antes.

-Bueno, pero eso lo vemos mañana, ahora hay que dormir.

Y al cerrar los ojos Caroline no podía dejar de pensar y sentir los besos y carisias que le habían hecho tan feliz unas horas antes, era verdad ella había disfrutado como nunca, el sexo jamás había sido tan perfecto, y la verdad no solo fue sexo, no para ella, ella había hecho el amos. Por un momento no tenia culpa, solo disfrutaba de su maravilloso sexo.


End file.
